


Cycle of Life

by WritingBlock (orphan_account)



Series: QLFC Stories [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst, Death is not detailed, F/M, Feels, I cried writing this you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WritingBlock
Summary: She couldn't do this again, she couldn't lose her little bean too!





	Cycle of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Assignment #7: A Study of Magical Healing: Anapeo - Write about a person who finds a way to breath again.  
> Cannons QLFC Chaser 3: Write about heartbreak on a summer day(s) OR write an unrequited (doesn't necessarily have to be) love coming true on a winter's night(s).
> 
> (quote) I gave you a second chance. I ran back into a burning house to save the things I love. - Beau Taplin, House on Fire  
> (song) Oceans - Seafret  
> (word) asleep
> 
>  
> 
> This is going to be a Muggle!AU. And Angsty. Just, prepare for heartbreak you guys. (Harry is still born on July 31st in this fic, just so that you have a timeline for this. :3)

 

_It feels like there's oceans_

_Between you and me_

_Once again_

_We hide our emotions_

_Under the surface_

_And try to pretend_

_But it feels like there's oceans_

_Between you and me_

_You know that I'd rather drown_

_Than to go on without you"_

_Oceans - Seafret_

* * *

_James cursed as he ran faster, bullets tearing up the ground around his feet. He had two more feet, just two more, until he would reach his brothers - until he would reach Remus_   _and Sirius. They had been ambushed and Remus was injured. The two were hunkered down in a small stone building and James made a run for it without thinking._

_They were his family; he would do anything for them._

_His boot came down hard on the door, and he was immediately screaming at his teammates, his brothers._

_"Sirius! Get Remus out of there!" James knelt in the doorway and switched his rifle from single to burst. "I'll cover your arses!"_

_"James? What are you doing you idiot!?" Sirius pulled Remus closer to his chest and growled. "You're going to die!"_

_"I am not leaving you two here to die! You're supposed to be getting married this winter and Lily would kill me if I didn't do everything in my power to make sure her plans for your wedding were ruined with your deaths!"_

_"And Lily would kill us for not getting you home to see your child!"_

_"That's a risk I'm willing to take. Now go!"_

* * *

Lily groaned as the doorbell rang. She loved her husband and her unborn child, but having to get up with a beach ball strapped to her waist was a struggle she could've done without.

"I'm coming," Lily shouted out the words as she wobbled down the hallway. Who could it be this time? She had scheduled today to be her 'me' day. A day for her to relax and write a letter to her husband about how their little bean was doing. If she was lucky Alice would come by with food so she wouldn't have to get up except to go to the restroom.

"How can I-"

Lily stopped at the sight of the two men standing on her doorstep. Regulus Black and Remus Lupin were both men she was familiar with. In fact, they were practically family. Regulus and his brother Sirius had been adopted by the Potters after the death of their parents in a housefire. Remus was engaged to Sirius.

"Remus? I thought you were deployed with James and Sirius?" Lily felt her heartbeat speed up as she took in the sling holding Remus' arm up and the bandages wrapped around his head. "If you're back, where's James?"

"Oh, Lily," Remus whispered the words softly, stepping forward and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm so sorry."

Lily couldn't breathe.

Her husband — the father of her child — couldn't be dead. It was impossible to believe. The man had promised her that he would return. He-he was supposed to be there. Why wasn't he there?

"Lily," Regulus spoke this time, coming up to stand next to her and wrap his arms around her waist. "He died getting Sirius and Remus to safety. Sirius refused to leave James' side, so he's on the plane flying over with him now."

It made no sense! James had said they were just doing a supply run, so why was he - where was he? Surely this was a joke, some trick of James' so that she would forgive him for being late with his letter.

Lily gasped for breath as the world spun and broke around her. Her legs gave out and pain slashed across her torso. Lily wrapped her arms around her stomach and curled up into a ball, aware of the world screaming at her.

"Remus, call an ambulance, her water broke!"

"Hold on, Lily!"

"I can't get her to stop screaming!"

The voices came and went as Lily fought against the well of grief and anger and pain that was trying to drown her. They clawed at her clothing and skin, pulling and ripping and Lily struggled against all of them.

"The placenta detached! We have to go into surgery!"

Lily cried out as the words registered in her mind. She couldn't do this, she couldn't lose her bean too! Why was this happening?! Someone help her! James, save them! James!

Blackness clawed at the edge of her vision and tugged her under.

"James!"

* * *

"How is he?"

"He's doing fine, sleeping right now. How is she?"

"They said she's supposed to be waking up soon."

* * *

Lily let out a whimper as she woke up. Something was wrong, something was missing, and she had no idea what it was.

"Good morning, little bean." Lily forced a smile onto her face and then lifted a hand to her stomach to rub her child. He fingers met with air and Lily's eyes snapped down to see a hospital bed. Beeping filled her ears as she reached up her other hand to claw at her stomach. Had she lost her child while asleep?

"No, no, no, nononono-"

She couldn't do this again, she couldn't lose her little bean too!

"Lily!" Regulus' voice broke through her haze of grief and Lily looked up at him, crying.

"My bean, where's my bean?" she gasped, curling up again.

"Calm down, Lily," Regulus rushed over to her and climbed on the bed, wrapping her in his arms. "Your son is in the ward sleeping with all the other newborns."

Relief, crisp and clear, flooded Lily. Tears of joy ran down her cheeks as she leaned into her brother.

"My… son?"

Regulus nodded, his cheek brushing against the top of her head. "Remus is on baby watch at the moment. We didn't want to leave him alone."

"Harry," Lily stated, sitting up and wiping at her face. "His name is Harry James."

Grief clogged her throat and Lily took another steadying breath before pushing her grief away. She was a mother now, a single mother, and she had to be strong.

She would not lose Harry like she lost her James.

* * *

_"Why don't we name him after your father?" Lily grinned up at James, her fingers tracing designs on her stomach._

_"Charles? We're not going to do that to the poor boy." James laughed and bent down to kiss his wife. "What about Harry? After your Aunt who died?"_

_"Harry Potter," Lily whispered the name into the kiss and pulled back with a grin. "I like it."_


End file.
